


mother knows best

by firebrands



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: for anon, who asked for a fic featuring sarah rogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	mother knows best

Steve stops in front of the door then backtracks to place a kiss on his mom’s cheek. “Gotta go, sorry!”

“Where are you off to now?” Sarah asks, pausing from chopping garlic.

“I’m working with Tony in Magnum Opus, that cafe I told you about.”

“You’re seeing Tony again?”

“Yeah, we’re just going to work on our papers together,” Steve furrows his brows. “What do you mean again?”

“Just that you already see each other in school, and then you spend almost all your weekends together, too” Sarah says, chuckling a little. “It’s cute.”

“Cute?” Steve sputters.

“I’m just saying I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up together.”

“Mom!” Steve says, aghast. “He’s my best friend!”

“Bucky is your best friend,” Sarah says, and turns back to chopping.

“People can have two best friends!” Steve says, right before slamming the door shut.

*

“My mom is so weird,” Steve says as he sets his bag down on the floor and pulls out his notebook and pens.

Tony looks up from where he’s scribbling on his notebook. “Hey, Steve,” he says. 

Steve settles down beside Tony and pulls him into a quick half-hug as a form of greeting. “She said she wouldn’t be surprised if we ended up together,” he continues. 

Tony erupts in laughter. “What do you mean?” He asks. “You and me? She thinks that?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Crazy, right?”

Tony continues snicker. “Hilarious.”

*

Three years later, Steve walks slowly down the steps and slides down on the couch to sit beside Sarah.

She turns from watching Golden Girls and appraises his outfit. “Where are you off to?” She asks, a knowing smile on her lips.

Steve ducks his head, scratches at the back of his neck. “I’m going to see Tony for dinner,” he mumbles. “Again,” he adds, after a beat.

Sarah hums in response. “Finally happened, then.”

Steve’s head snaps up. “I didn’t mean for it to! He’s just–and I–you know!”

“I did know,” Sarah says sagely. 

Steve nods, breathes.

“And I told you so,” Sarah adds, smug smile full on her face.

“I can’t believe you were right,” Steve says, laughing a little. “I really didn’t think…” Steve trails off, remembering the innumerable times he and Tony had gone out of their way to spend time together, initially under the guise of studying, until eventually, they’d just start hanging out. Always just them, always alone together. Seeking each other out subconsciously, never having a name for the magnetic pull between them until their eyes met over the din of noise in the cafeteria yesterday. Tony was holding up a box of apple juice, the last from the concessionaire, and he knew it was Steve’s favorite. Steve looked at Tony, really looked at him, and felt all the air rush out of him when it finally clicked into place.

“Like I said, Stevie. Moms know best.” She pulls him close and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t stay out too late, and no hanky-panky,” she adds.

Steve’s mouth drops open in both indignation and horror. “Mom!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first [here](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/post/187769596450/hii-i-really-love-your-fics-so-much-and-ive)
> 
> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
